


The Gift | A Oneshot

by strangexvibes101



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangexvibes101/pseuds/strangexvibes101
Summary: Mike Wheeler finds the old Ghostbusters photo inside a destroyed Castle Byers as he fixed it sending it back to Will with a apology letter





	The Gift | A Oneshot

Mike's P.O.V

I peddled my bike back to the for sale house which used to be the Byers household but I found something that was still there and wasn't gone.. Castle Byers, Will's old makeshift fort.. It was destroyed, I hopped off my bike walking into the destroyed fort, I saw something... Similar, something he kept from Halloween 1984, our ghostbusters picture...I grabbed it noticing part of the photo was ripped  
"What the hell.."   
I thought in my head as I grabbed one piece of the photo that had me and Dustin in it, I looked everywhere for the piece of the photo of Will and Lucas until I found it.. I sighed   
"What made him difficult about this"  
I grabbed both of the pieces and went back to my bike and rushed peddling home, when I got there I opened the door rushing to find tape,   
"Tape.. Tape.. WHERE CAN IT BE"  
I looked around as I finally found some tape  
"Here goes nothing"  
I sighed as I took a piece of tape and taped both of the photos together   
"Finally.. Ugh.. How am I going to get this back to Will."  
I sighed   
"Uhh, Mail it?"   
Nancy looked at me as I jumped   
"Where did you come from?!"   
I replied sighing   
"Don't ask, just send a apology letter to him with the photo, he'll understand."   
Nancy said handing some letter paper  
"Ugh fine."   
I rushed to my room as I looked at the paper and started writing out an apology   
"Hey, it's me Mike uh..I'm sorry Will, for everything, I was being such a asshole about D&D, I found this photo that was ripped so I just fixed it for you.. Hopefully you can still keep it in your old home. From, Mike"  
I wrote the letter secretly drawing a heart after From, Mike, after I was done i sealed it and sent it to Will's new home. 

Will's POV  
I finally got mail from someone I know.   
"Mike?" I was confused as I opened up the letter seeing a apology letter and a photo I ripped before, I smiled as I was reading the letter alone in my room


End file.
